It's The Little Things
by DowntonDreamer
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles that I have been working on, that doesn't fit anywhere else. In no particular order, just posting as I wrote them. Mainly with Clarisse and Joseph, but some are with other characters too. Please read, enjoy and leave a review :) much appreciated. Thank you x
1. It's The Little Things

**It's The Little Things.**

Walking along the corridor after a long day in parliament, her husband, King Rupert was away so it was left to her. She was tired, with not being able to sleep since her husband went away and all she wanted to do was rest but she had lots to do. Her arm was filled with paperwork of future plans that she had to work on and study ready for their next session in two days.

"Did you want me to fetch you some tea, Your Majesty?" Asked her assistant, Charlotte, as they walked along together.

"Oh yes please, Charlotte, I would love that very much," she smiled at the young woman "thank you."

"It's no trouble, Your Majesty." Smiled Charlotte before going off in the opposite direction as the Queen rounded the corner leading to her office.

And seeing her bodyguard by her door, she stopped and gave a little smile. He was dressed all in black, again, and still wore his sunglasses but it was something she had gotten used to, in fact it was one of the things she loved about him. They had been firm friends ever since he arrived at the palace near twenty years ago, and both had feelings for one another but with her being married they were unable to act on them, most of the time.

"Good evening, Joseph," she finally said after a moment as she moved to stand in front of him.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," Joseph said, half smiling as he stepped out of the way. "How was it today?" He asked.

"It was long Joseph, it was very long and I'm so glad it's over now. But unfortunately I have been left with all of this to study before our next meeting." She said, glancing at all the papers tucked in her arm.

"And when is the next meeting, Your Majesty?" He asked, also glancing down at the pile of paperwork in her arms grasp.

"In two days," she said and let out a sigh as she reached for the door handle "I will be glad when my husband returns to help." She added as she walked through the door to see a huge bouquet of all her favourite flowers placed on her desk, stopping her in her tracks.

Moving just inside the doorway, Joseph watched as she slowly walked over to stand at the side of the desk. Placing her paperwork down, she lent over and smelt one of the red roses before standing back up straight.

"Joseph?" She said, looking over at him.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Where did these flowers come from?" She asked, looking back down at them as she made her way around to stand behind her desk.

"I'm not sure, Your Majesty." He answered and noticed she had averted her gaze across to him.

"Hmmm, perhaps Rupert sent them... Nah, they wouldn't be from him." She said, shaking her head.

"And why wouldn't they be from His Highness?" He asked as Clarisse looked back up at him and laughed.

"Really Joseph?" She smirked "the last time he sent me flowers was, actually when was the last time he sent me flowers?" She asked, looking towards the window as she tried to remember the last time while putting one of her hands on her hip.

"Is there not a note, Your Majesty?" He asked and watched as she looked back at him.

"Well of course," she said while looking down at the flowers as she put her hands out in front of her and slowly removed the note. Opening it, she read it out loud and smiled. _"Just because!"_

"Just because?" Asked Joseph as Clarisse looked back up at him "is there no name?" He asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"Joseph?" Smiled Clarisse as she watched him move to stand in front of her desk.

Taking the note, he studied it a moment. "Just because," he smiled and looked up into her eyes "I love you." He whispered as she bit her bottom lip. "But I couldn't leave that on the card," he added, passing the card back to her.

"Thank you," she whispered and looked back down at the card.

"It's the little things, Your Majesty." He smiled, making his way back over to stand inside the door as Charlotte appeared.

"Here's your tea, Your Majesty." Smiled Charlotte as she headed over to the desk to place the tray down when she caught sight of the flowers "oh how lovely, are they from His Highness?" She asked.

"No, actually I don't know who they are from." Said Clarisse as she averted her gaze across to Joseph as he stood smirking by the door.

"Was there not a note?" Asked Charlotte as she poured her a cup of tea.

"No," lied Clarisse as she shook her head "thank you for the tea," she smiled at her assistant before sitting at her desk.

"Oh, maybe you have an admirer, Your Majesty," smiled Charlotte as she passed her, her cup of tea "and you are welcome."

"Perhaps," said Clarisse as she took the cup from her assistant.

"Would there be anything else, Your Majesty?" Asked Charlotte.

"No I don't think so, I will call if I need anything else, thank you Charlotte." Smiled Clarisse.

"Your welcome, Your Majesty," smiled Charlotte as she grabbed the tray and left the room.

"You are right, Joseph," smiled Clarisse before sipping her tea.

"Right about what, Your Majesty?" Asked Joseph.

Placing her cup down on the saucer, Clarisse smiled across at him. "It is the little things indeed, today has been incredibly dull and boring and without fail you have managed to put a smile on my face, like you always do."

"I'm glad," he smiled "but unfortunately with your husband returning in several days we will have to watch ourselves." He said, as his Queen nodded.

"We will, but I know that we will find a way." She smiled, her eyes twinkling as she looked over at him "like we always do."

"Yes, we will," he smirked "see you tonight."

"Yes," she nodded as he turned to open the door.

"About ten?" He asked, looking back at her.

"Indeed," she smiled and found herself biting her bottom lip once again.

"See you tonight then," he said quietly and walked out of her office.

"Yes you will," she said, calling after him before looking back at her flowers, unable to keep the smile from her face. "It really is the little things." She whispered to herself whilst closing her eyes, smelling her flowers.


	2. Crowd Pleaser

_Hey, sorry it's taken me a while to post on this thread but my mind has been more focused on Love is Blind, and trying to get those chapters posted. At the moment I am taking a break from that story to focus a little more on getting these chapters posted on here so I hope you enjoy them :)_

 _Thank you to you all for reading, and to those leaving reviews :) you really are the best!_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Crowd Pleaser.**

She couldn't help but laugh, she didn't mean to but she couldn't help herself.

King Rupert, and his wife's head of security, Joseph, watched as she stood laughing at what he had just said. It had been something that he noticed a long time ago, but try as he might he just couldn't shake the feeling and now as they just appeared on the Royal balcony for the anniversary wave the feeling was back, stronger than ever. And this time he had told his wife, Queen Clarisse, who simply laughed.

Finally, after several moments Queen Clarisse managed to compose herself as her husband stood staring at her in disbelief. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Our people liking me, more than you? I mean really, Rupert," she said, walking over to stand in front of him while putting her arms up, wrapping them around his neck.

"It's true," he said, averting his gaze away from her eyes as he placed his hands on her sides "they prefer you over me, and I'll prove it to you." He said, stepping back.

"How dear, are you going to do that?" Asked the Queen as she moved to stand by one of the chairs, placing her hands on the back as she watched her husband move over to the French doors.

"The crowd are still out there, cheering away and as its our twentieth anniversary, why not do a double wave." He said, looking out the window at the crowds before looking back at his beautiful wife "then you will see what I mean, the crowd cheers louder for you, you will see."

"Rupert, that's just silly." She said and watched as he flung open the doors before turning back to her "oh, you are serious."

"Yes, because I want you to hear it, to know they prefer you more than me." He said as she moved over to him. "Wait here, then when I come back in you go out." He said and stepped out on the balcony before she had a chance to answer.

"See, I told you that they love you more," whispered Joseph as he stood beside his Queen, watching the King as he waved to his people.

"You did," she nodded and folded her arms, watching her husband. "I just never thought he would notice." She whispered, turning her head to him slightly, her eyes fixed on her husband.

"You're a crowd pleaser," he whispered and stepped back as Rupert made his way back inside.

"There you go, you go out there and watch the crowd go wild for you." Said Rupert as he looked at his wife.

Smiling, Queen Clarisse slowly stepped out onto the balcony as the crowd irrupted into the loudest cheer yet. One foot in front of the other, her hips swaying as both men stood side by side, watching her work her magic and wave to their people.

And the both of them fell in love with her that little bit more.


	3. I Love You

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me._

 _This one takes place in the early hours after the Independence Day ball in San Francisco. Just a lil bit of fun ;)_

 **I Love You.**

Hearing her name, Clarisse began to stir until eventually she opened her eyes to see her head of security leaning over the edge of her bed, smiling at her.

"Joseph?" She asked, reaching her arm out to flick on the lamp.

"Here let me," he said, extending his arm out to turn on the lamp for her as she put her arm back. "I know this probably isn't the best time to do this, what with it being two thirty six in the morning and with Mia and Lilly still up but I had to come," he said, looking into her eyes as she laid, looking up at him.

"What is it, what's the matter?" She asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that tonight, allowing me to dance with you in front of everyone really made me the happiest man alive," he whispered.

"Well you are welcome," she smiled up at him.

"And I love you," he said, smiling down at her.

"I'm sorry? What?" She asked in surprise. _Had he really just told her that he loved her? Or did she dream it._ "What did you just say?"

"I told you that I loved you," he smiled "because I do." He nodded "and I know that this could have probably waited until morning, but I couldn't wait I had to come and tell you now so I apologise for waking you."

"No no, it's fine," she smiled and put her hand up, cupping his cheek as they looked into each other's eyes "I love that you came and woke me to tell me, because I love you too." She nodded and raised her head, pressing her lips to his for a moment as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

Watching her rest her head back down on her pillow, he really couldn't help but smile. "I hate to leave but I best try and sneak out of here and get back to my own suite," he said and kissed her a couple times before standing back up straight.

"Hopefully the girls won't catch you sneaking out," said Clarisse as she sat up and watched him walking over to the door.

"Hopefully," smirked Joseph as he stopped and looked over at her sitting on the bed, the most beautiful woman in the world. "See you in the morning." He said and turned back to the door.

"Stay." She suddenly exclaimed as he stopped and looked back over at her.

 _Had she really just asked him to stay?_ "Pardon?" He asked.

"I said, stay," she said "stay here with me tonight,"

"But what if we get caught?" He asked, slowly moving to stand at the foot of the bed.

"I don't care, I love you Joseph and I want to spend the night with you, here in my bed." She whispered as she moved to kneel at the bottom of the bed.

Reaching out her hands, she freed his shirt from the waistband of his trousers before slowly unbuttoning the buttons. Pushing it off his shoulders and down his arms a moment later as she raised herself up, pressing her body against his, looking deep within his eyes. And in one swift move, Joseph had scooped her up on his arms to carry her around to lay her down on the bed before laying beside her.

Leaning gently over her, he put his hand up to cup her face as he looked into her eyes. "Are you absolutely sure about this?" He asked.

"I am," she nodded and closed her eyes as he lowered his head, kissing her.

And that night was the first night they spent together, making love.


	4. Christmas Wishes

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me._

 _A lil Christmas fun, enjoy ;)_

 **Christmas Wishes.**

Closing the door, Joseph turned back to his wife and watched as she removed her gloves before slipping off her coat. Smiling, he removed his gloves and placed them on top of the sideboard.

"Well that's Christmas Eve mass over with for another year," he smiled and removed his coat as his beautiful wife turned to him and smiled.

"Yes it is, Mr Claus," she smirked, slowly walking over to him as he raised his eyebrow "thank you for standing in as Santa tonight."

"Oh it was no trouble," he smiled, remembering he was still wearing the big red coat and trousers. "It was kinda fun," he said and wrapped his arms around her waist as she put one arm around his shoulders, placing her other hand on his chest.

"Good, I'm glad you thought it was fun because I have signed you up to do it again next year also," she smiled and turned her hand around to take hold of his white beard that he had tucked under his chin and gave it a gentle tug to put it back into place on his face "that's much better." She said and put her other arm up around his shoulder, placing her hand on the back of his neck as she smiled up at him.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked, raising his eyebrow as she giggled in his embrace.

Sliding her hand down over his shoulder, coming to rest on his chest under the white beard she averted her gaze down at her hand and smiled. "Just that you look very dashing in this suit, you need to have the beard there to complete the look." She said and looked back up into his eyes.

"You think I look dashing?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips as she nodded.

"Oh I do, I think you look incredibly handsome in this big red suit and big black boots." She smiled with a twinkle in her eye as she tilted her head ever so slightly and took her bottom lip between her teeth. "My incredibly sexy husband, my very own personal Santa."

"Oh yes," he said, tilting his head ever so slightly to match hers as they looked into each other's eyes a long moment "I think we need to do our end of Christmas Eve dance before we both get carried away." He said and stepped back "let me just set the mood."

"Of course," Clarisse nodded and watched as he hurried around the room, turning on the CD player before switching off the main lights, so the only lights to fill the room was that of the raging fire in the fireplace that the maids had kept going for them and the twinkling Christmas tree lights.

"Right," he said and pressed play on the cd player before taking his place in front of his beautiful wife. "Just because we are married now, why should this year be any different?" He asked, wrapping one arm around her waist, placing his hand on her lower back while taking her hand in his other hand as they began swaying slowly together.

"It shouldn't, we need to keep the tradition going." She smiled, slipping her arm around his shoulder as she looked up into his eyes.

"Of course," he nodded and smiled as she closed her eyes and rested her head against his.

However a few moments later, as the next song came on Clarisse raised her head and looked up at him "our Christmas song," she smiled as _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas by Frank Sinatra_ began to play.

"Of course," Joseph nodded and looked into her eyes "do you remember the first time we danced to this song?" He asked.

"I do," Clarisse nodded and averted her gaze across to the Christmas tree momentarily before looking back up at him and continuing "it was nineteen seventy four, it was your first Christmas with us and just like now, tonight, we had arrived home from midnight mass and you finally got up the courage to ask me to dance with you after all those months of trying. It was this song that was playing as we started to dance, and somehow over the years it became our song to dance to every year when we returned from mass and said goodnight to everyone else, before saying goodnight to one another." She smiled as he nodded slowly.

"You have a good memory," he smiled.

"I do, I never forget something so beautiful." She smiled as he nodded and looked away with a small chuckle.

"And tonight, after all these years we are dancing to it on our first Christmas together as husband and wife." He smiled as he raised his arm up, taking her hand up with his and watched as she twirled under his arm before stepping back close to him, continuing to sway closely together.

"Another beautiful memory," she smiled, swaying together quickly for a couple steps before slowing down once again.

"Do you want to know a secret?" He asked softly and watched as she looked up at him and nodded.

"Always," she smiled and looked into his eyes.

"That night when we first danced all those years ago, I had wished that we would one day share this dance together as husband and wife." He said.

"You did?" She asked in surprise and watched as he nodded.

"And here we are all these years later, dancing to our song on our first Christmas together as husband and wife." He smiled.

"I don't think this Christmas could get any better," Clarisse smiled as she looked up into his eyes and put both her arms up, wrapping them around his neck as they stopped swaying and shared a kiss.

"I couldn't agree more," he said a moment later, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her close as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and they started swaying slowly once again.

But hearing two knocks and their suite door suddenly opening a moment later, they quickly pulled their heads back and looked to see Mia smiling from the door. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you its just I thought you would like to know?" She beamed as her grandparents stepped apart and looked over at her.

"Know what, darling?" Asked Clarisse as she blushed ever so slightly before watching her granddaughter hurry over to the French doors and flung open the drapes before unlocking and opening the doors.

"This!" She exclaimed and stepped out onto the balcony while putting her hands out in front of her, palms facing upwards.

"Oh would you look at that," said Joseph as he put his arm around his love and they both moved closer to the open doors.

"It's snowing," Clarisse smiled and stepped out onto the balcony beside her granddaughter.

"Quite a lot too," smiled Joseph as he stepped out and watched as his girls looked out over at the palace gardens.

"It's a white Christmas, grandma," Mia smiled as she looked at her grandmother standing beside her.

"It most certainly is," nodded Clarisse as she turned to her husband "I know I said that it couldn't get any better than it already was, but this," she said while putting her hands up beside her, facing upwards as snowflakes landed in her palms "this just made it even better."

Stepping closer, he took her in his arms and kissed her as she put her arms up around his shoulders, neither of them noticing Mia move to stand at the door to watch them a moment before wishing them a silent Merry Christmas and leaving them too it.

"I wished for snow, I wished for a white Christmas," Clarisse said as they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"Christmas wishes, they do come true," he smiled as she turned in his embrace and they both looked out into the gardens.

"They certainly do," she nodded as Joseph rested his chin on her shoulder, smiling as she put her hand up to cup his face.

"Merry Christmas, my love," he whispered and kissed her shoulder as they started swaying slowly once again.

"Merry Christmas, darling," she smiled as she took his hand and twirled away from him before quickly coming back to be close to him. "I do have one more wish?" She smiled, resting the side of her head against his.

"What's that?" He asked, watching as she lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"That the lock on our suite door was fixed," she smirked.

"I'm on it," he smirked as they took a couple quick steps before continuing to dance slowly in the snow.


	5. What's In A Name

_Hey everyone, I was going through my notes on my iPad this morning when I came across this little story and because I haven't posted on this collection for a while I thought I would post it for you. I don't even remember writing it, but must have at some point for it to be on my notes :) it's set somewhere between the movies and the quote that I used doesn't belong to me, obviously._

 _It's short and sweet, but hope you still enjoy it ;)_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

"What's in a name," Mia said and looked up from the book she was reading as she sat in the chair opposite her grandmothers desk.

Smiling, Clarisse stopped writing and rested her arms down on the desk in front of her, taking the pen she held, in both of her hands "that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." She recited, a smile on her lips.

"William Shakespeare," Mia smiled.

"My favourite quote," Clarisse nodded "my favourite play too actually."

"Mine too," Mia smiled and watched as her grandmother moved her arms back, preparing to start writing once again. "Hey Joe?"

"Yes, princess?" He said from where he stood guard by the door.

"Going with the quote, What's in a name," Mia began as she twisted her body in the chair to look over at him standing by the door. "Why won't you allow me to call you Joey?" She asked.

Clearing his throat, he averted his gaze to the Queen as she lifted her head at her granddaughters question. At that moment in time he was thankful for wearing his shades on duty, knowing he wouldn't get caught looking at her as he wondered to himself what he would say in reply.

"Is it reserved, for that someone _special_?" She asked and watched once again as he stood still and cleared his throat.

"Yes," he finally said, finding his voice as he watched the Queen look back down at her paperwork "you could say that it is reserved for that _someone_ special."

"Oh, I see," Mia smirked and turned back in her chair to look at her grandmother "say no more about it, I completely understand."

"Thank you, princess," he said, averting his gaze back to her as she stood to her feet.

"I think I'm going to go and finish reading in my room now, grandma," Mia said as she moved to stand behind the chair and placed her hand down on the back of it a moment.

"Okay, darling," Clarisse smiled as she looked up at her granddaughter "see you for tea?"

"Indeed," Mia smiled and made her way over to the door as Joseph opened it for her "see you later, Joe and thank you."

"You're welcome, princess," he smiled and watched as she walked out. Closing the door behind her, he straightened out his jacket and moved to stand back where he had been stood just a moment before.

"What is in a name," Clarisse smiled seductively and looked over at him as she slumped back in her chair, her arms resting on the armrests.

Taking off his shades, he slowly walked over to stand in front of her desk and smiled at her as she took her bottom lip between her teeth. "That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." He recited seductively "it's my favourite too."

Clarisse laughed nervously, her heart beating faster "oh, Joey."

"Clarisse," he smiled and bowed his head.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Yes, I know she never called him Joey in the movies but I thought this ending was just perfect for this chapter._

 _Let me know your thoughts :) thank you in advance._


	6. Joseph

_Hi everyone, it's been a while since I posted on this thread so thought I would make a post. Hope you're still all following and will let me know your thoughts :) much appreciated._

 _Thank you :)_

* * *

 **Joseph.**

 _He wanted to surprise her with roses as he knew they were her favourite. He'd considered cutting some from her garden, but knew that held the potential for her to be upset with him, even if his intentions were honorable. And he intended to seduce her with these flowers, not anger her. Though, if he were honest, seeing the fire in those blue eyes did things to his body that weren't proper, but certainly didn't stop the rush of desire he experienced every time she experienced emotion._

 _The smile on her face when he held the roses out for her inspection almost melted him right where he stood. She took the bouquet from him and set them on her desk. After a slow inhale of the fragrance, she returned her attention to him. The tips of her fingers grazed his cheeks and moved lower until they framed his jawline. He fought the urge to lick his lips as her mouth moved closer to his. He'd expected her to touch his cheek, but a kiss in the middle of the workday, now that was a surprise._

 _"_ _Thank you for the flowers. You know those are my favourite," she whispered._

 _He nodded, "Second only to the one you grow yourself."_

 _She smiled. "How shall I show my appreciation?" She asked, her breath fanning across his face._

 _She was so close it took everything he had to remain still and not take her in his arms. "I defer to your judgement, the smile on your face is truly all I need." He smiled._

 _"_ _Nonsense." She whispered, moving closer to his lips._

 _He couldn't disagree, even if he'd wanted to, as her lips finally came into contact with his. His eyes closed scant seconds after hers as he relished the soft satin providing exquisite pressure making him want this moment to last forever._

Opening his eyes, he stared up at the ceiling and realised it was all just a dream.

Just one big, sweet, torturous dream.

And in one short hour he had to face the woman of his dreams. The woman he had fallen in love with the first moment he saw her. The woman who owned his heart and didn't even know. The woman he protected with his life, day in, day out. The woman he walked two steps behind, everyday. The woman who done so much to him with her gorgeous smile and sweet smell of perfume.

The woman who was also married.

To the King.

To his King.

Tumbling out of bed moments later, he made his way into his bathroom and turned on the shower, knowing that this was going to be one long day.

Being with the woman of his dreams.


End file.
